10 reasons I'm in love with you
by Ecoolcutie
Summary: It was a normal day in nanao's eyes but it took an unexpected turn.


**Chapter 1: Deals**

Sitting in her office on a normal day where she would do her lazy captains work. Her shoulders stiffen as she feels the nearing presence of the drunk and lazy Shunsui. "Nanao-chan~!" His calm voice sings. "Come have a drink with me~" Nanao rolls her eyes at his remark and she turns in her chair to face him seeing that he is stretching across the floor, his pink silk haori puddle around him like water. He already has bottles of sake around him, he's holding one out to her. "I don't drink, Captain Kyoraku, and even if I did I would not do so now. I'm attempting to get work done." With that she turned back to the work. She didn't notice her captain get up until his arms wrapped around her trapping her in his grasp, she could feel his breath on her neck. She heard him chuckle after she let out a gasp in surprise. She quickly pulled away from his arms and stumbled backwards until her desk blocked her from going any further. Shortly after, she got trapped again by his arms. As she reached for a book to hit him with she felt the pressure of his body on her get stronger. Her gaze fell from the book, which was just out of her reach, to his deep brown eyes that were closer to her than she thought. They took a moment to stare at each other before he moved even closer brushing his lips against hers. Shunsui was surprised when Nanao willingly kissed him back closing her eyes. The kiss seemed to go on forever, until they both heard a soft and awkward chuckle coming from the doorway where the both looked to see a smiling Ukitake. "Captain Ukitake!" Nanao's surprised and worried voice says as she tries to push Shunsui away but getting nowhere with the attempt. "Don't worry you two. I won't tell anyone." Ukitake laughs and winks at the two of them, he turns than says over his shoulder. "Just don't make too much noise. And you might want to lock the door." With that he continues out the door closing it behind him. Nanao looks up at Shunsui seeing that he is staring at her with the biggest grin. "Shall we continue Nanao-chan?" Nanao felt her face get warm. "There is nothing to continue Captain Kyoraku." He frowned but she ignored it finally getting away from her arms and returning to her paper work. Shunsui returns to his spot on the floor and starts whine and whimper to distract Nanao. He keeps at it until Nanao slams her pen down in anger. He smiles to himself at this reaction but keeps whining. He take note of the fact that she twitched before turning in her spot to see that the whole top of his uniform is discarded onto the floor and his pants are very low but still covering everything it needs to. Nanao tries to stop her eyes from trail over his body but can't help it, hoping he won't notice. A chuckle from his mouth shows that he did notice her violet eyes tracing his body. "Why are you whining, Captain Kyoraku?" Shunsui pushes a smile from his face and replaces it with a frown. "My Nanao-chan works to hard. It makes me sad." She rolls her eyes as reply. "Well if my captain did his work like he was supposed to do then I would have to do it for him. But it's not a bother at all; it gives me something to do." An Idea pops into Shunsui's mind at that point. "Fine, give me my work and a pen and I'll get it started." A suspicious and surprised look crosses Nanao's face, but she gets the papers and a pen anyway. She gets up and walks over to him setting the papers down next to him with the pen on top. Before she gets the chance to stand again she is pulled into Shunsui's lap against his bare chest. He smiles and lightly bites her ear. "Nanao, if I do my work you need to do something for me in return." He thinks for a moment before speaking again. "I know, take time off of work and come to the human world with me. Let me take you to my favorite places." Nanao tries to pull out of his lap but knows it's hopeless. "Captain Kyoraku, if that is what it takes for you to let go of me and for you to do your work then fine." His mouth turns up into a big grin, he releases her after kissing her neck and licking her ear. She feels a shiver shoot down her spine. Quickly and careful not to look at him, knowing that her face is red, Nanao returns once again to her work. Wondering what will happen once the time to go to the human world comes.

* * *

((I hope you liked it. Tell me what you think because this is my first story. I'm trying to get the 2nd chapter but i'm not really sure how to start it. I hope to have it up soon.))


End file.
